Zipporwhill/Gallery
Season four Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Spike dancing S4E14.png Zipporwhill with her puppy S4E14.png Rarity thanks Zipporwhill S4E14.png Zipporwhill looks at her dad S4E14.png Zipporwhill excited S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in unison 'Tomorrow!' S4E14.png Rarity 'that's much too last minute' S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad going away sad S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad walking away S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png Zipporwhill 'we got the Ponytones!' S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Season seven Forever Filly Sweetie Belle opens door for Zipporwhill S7E6.png|Hey. New glasses. Sweetie Belle invites Zipporwhill into clubhouse S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders listening to Zipporwhill S7E6.png Zipporwhill "it's my puppy, Ripley" S7E6.png Zipporwhill "we used to be so close" S7E6.png Zipporwhill pointing at her cutie mark S7E6.png Zipporwhill "the day I found him and took him home" S7E6.png Zipporwhill "he wants nothing to do with me" S7E6.png Zipporwhill looking sad S7E6.png Scootaloo "you've come to the right place!" S7E6.png Zipporwhill looking happy again S7E6.png Zipporwhill grateful to the Crusaders S7E6.png Rarity appears at the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity making a big entrance S7E6.png Rarity hugging Sweetie Belle tightly S7E6.png Zipporwhill looks confused at Rarity and Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle hugging in the clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity patting Zipporwhill on the head S7E6.png Rarity "I didn't even see you there!" S7E6.png Rarity "tend to get carried away" S7E6.png Rarity being theatrical S7E6.png Rarity and Zipporwhill look at the Crusaders S7E6.png Sweetie Belle confused by Rarity's behavior S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "does sound like a lot of fun" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looks uncertain at her friends S7E6.png CMC and Zipporwhill feel sorry for Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nod in understanding S7E6.png Apple Bloom encouraging Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Zipporwhill watch Rarity and Sweetie leave S7E6.png Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Zipporwhill, and Ripley appear S7E6.png Zipporwhill carrying her big dog Ripley S7E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo follow Zipporwhill and Ripley S7E6.png CMC and Zipporwhill with Ripley and dog toys S7E6.png Zipporwhill enticing Ripley with squeaky toy S7E6.png Scootaloo enticing Ripley with bouncy ball S7E6.png CMC and Zipporwhill fail to entice Ripley S7E6.png CMC and Zipporwhill still trying to appeal to Ripley S7E6.png Zipporwhill looking adorable S7E6.png Zipporwhill making baby noises at Ripley S7E6.png Zipporwhill making exaggerated baby noises S7E6.png Zipporwhill "who's a good puppy?" S7E6.png Zipporwhill cutely squishing her cheeks S7E6.png Zipporwhill "you're the good puppy!" S7E6.png Zipporwhill ruffling Ripley's fur S7E6.png Zipporwhill tells Ripley to get the ball S7E6.png CMC and Zipporwhill fail to appeal to Ripley again S7E6.png Scootaloo encouraging Ripley S7E6.png Apple Bloom and Zipporwhill watching Scootaloo S7E6.png CMC and Zipporwhill watch Ripley bark up a tree S7E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo watch Zipporwhill chase Ripley S7E6.png Zipporwhill enticing Ripley with a bow S7E6.png Scootaloo "doesn't want anything to do with her" S7E6.png Zipporwhill puts a bow on Ripley's head S7E6.png Ripley shakes bow off of his head S7E6.png Ripley running away from Zipporwhill S7E6.png Sweetie Belle observing sad Zipporwhill S7E6.png Sweetie Belle leaving her friends and Zipporwhill again S7E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel bad for Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Zipporwhill tries one more time to entice Ripley S7E6.png Zipporwhill with Ripley's squeak toy in her mouth S7E6.png Ripley looking at his squeak toy S7E6.png Zipporwhill losing hope S7E6.png Zipporwhill "this isn't who I am!" S7E6.png Zipporwhill doubting his cutie mark S7E6.png Zipporwhill "just doesn't love me anymore!" S7E6.png Zipporwhill running away S7E6.png Sweetie Belle runs into Zipporwhill S7E6.png Sweetie Belle approaching Zipporwhill S7E6.png Zipporwhill "they're with my puppy" S7E6.png Zipporwhill hanging her head in sorrow S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "I'm sure that's not true" S7E6.png Zipporwhill in despair "it is" S7E6.png Zipporwhill "he doesn't like doing anything" S7E6.png Zipporwhill feeling sadder than ever S7E6.png Zipporwhill holding Ripley's squeak toy S7E6.png Zipporwhill starts to cry S7E6.png Sweetie Belle has an idea to help Zipporwhill S7E6.png Sweetie Belle running back to her friends S7E6.png Zipporwhill follows Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Sweetie and Zipporwhill return to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S7E6.png Scootaloo apologizing to Zipporwhill S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "I think I cracked this one" S7E6.png Rarity appears in the bushes near CMC and Zipporwhill S7E6.png Rarity observes CMC and Zipporwhill from bushes S7E6.png Rarity "after she's done with her conversation" S7E6.png Rarity "anger is no excuse for poor manners" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "what do you see?" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle and Zipporwhill look at Ripley S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "I see a full-grown dog" S7E6.png Zipporwhill "he did get bigger" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "he's older, too" S7E6.png Zipporwhill looking at Ripley's squeak toy S7E6.png Zipporwhill "a little small for him now" S7E6.png Zipporwhill "it's just hard for me to believe" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "won't turn him back into a puppy" S7E6.png Zipporwhill "what do I do?" S7E6.png Rarity overhearing Sweetie Belle's lesson S7E6.png Zipporwhill "you think so?" S7E6.png Zipporwhill and Sweetie Belle hear Rarity's voice S7E6.png Rarity appears before CMC and Zipporwhill S7E6.png Rarity remorsefully approaches Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity "I loved doing those things with you" S7E6.png Rarity "it's hard for me to let that go" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle forgiving Rarity S7E6.png Zipporwhill "what is it, puppy?" S7E6.png Zipporwhill "I mean, Ripley" S7E6.png Zipporwhill picking up the stick S7E6.png Zipporwhill tosses the stick over Ripley S7E6.png Ripley retrieving the stick S7E6.png Ripley brings stick back to Zipporwhill S7E6.png Ripley licking Zipporwhill's face S7E6.png Zipporwhill "I love you too, Ripley!" S7E6.png Zipporwhill thanking the Cutie Mark Crusaders S7E6.png Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Zipporwhill go to play S7E6.png Season nine The Last Crusade Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "what's best for Scootaloo" S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Snap and Mane still hugging Scootaloo S9E12.png Lofty "we've decided to move here" S9E12.png Scoot's aunts offer to let her live with them S9E12.png Scootaloo "will you still come and visit?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking off his hat S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png The Last Problem Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Zipporwhill Earth pony MLP mobile game.png Zipporwhill album art MLP mobile game.png Apple Stars promo image MLP mobile game.png Merchandise Season 4 poster.jpg